small of coffee
by Cinerraria
Summary: Mikasa minta bantuan Levi untuk risetnya mendalami kopi. Dan butuh sedikit kopi untuk mencairkan suasana.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning: mengandung konten minuman/makanan, silakan baca setelah berbuka (?)

**Drabble - Barista!AU**

**.**

.

* * *

.

Mikasa menunggu dengan perasaan gusar. Mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen di tengah halaman buku notes yang masih kosong. Di seberang pantri, Levi masih sibuk mengelap gelas dan cangkir padahal sudah bersih berkilau.

Pertama-tama, pandangan Mikasa menyapu sekeliling ruangan kafe. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum dibuka. Seharusnya barista pendek itu paham, dia sudah dihubungi mengenai keinginan Mikasa, janji wawancara bahan riset dengannya. Mikasa ingin menulis cerita tentang kopi, dan tidak ada pilihan selain Levi, kawan masa kuliahnya yang terlalu keras kepala dan sulit dimengerti. Kalau bukan karena posisinya sebagai barista terbaik, tak akan sudi Mikasa merendahkan harga diri, memohon-mohon hingga seperti ini.

Ketika perhatiannya kembali ke Levi, lelaki itu masih belum selesai menggosok cangkir. Astaga! Satu cangkir itu, dari tadi masih belum ganti, digosok tak henti-henti. Bibir cangkirnya, lalu dalamnya, lalu permukannya, lalu tangkainya. Levi memang maniak kebersihan, tapi kalau begini, kapan Mikasa punya kesempatan? Masih ada selusin gelas menunggu untuk digosok dan dikeringkan. Ini kan namanya buang-buang waktu!

Mencintai kebersihan itu bagus, tapi bukan berarti kita mengesampingkan efisiensi. Mikasa memberanikan diri untuk mengusik, "Hey! Terus saja, Levi. Lanjutkan! Sampai lebaran kuda pun nggak bakal selesai. Gosok saja terus biar cangkirnya berkilau seperti gigimu."

Levi berdecak, lalu mengangkat dagu. Ia menatap sinis Mikasa, lalu buku notes kosong di meja pantri. Sebelum kemudian, mengalah. Cangkir pertama ditaruh. . Cangkir kaca itu berkilau, bersih dan mengilap, bisa digunakan untuk bercermin.

Lelaki itu ganti menggosok cangkir kedua.

Mikasa menghela napas pasrah, dan kesal.

Baru kemudian Levi menjawab, "Aku tahu keajaiban dunia kesepuluh━seharusnya dunia juga tahu ini. Seorang penulis yang ingin menulis tentang kopi padahal sendirinya nggak suka minum kopi."

Mikasa mengerutkan hidung. Levi payah dalam membuat lelucon.

Awalnya, ia mengira Levi bisa diandalkan. Sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Setelah puluhan hari terbuang selama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membujuknya? Pelit sekali, padahal cuma dimintai bantuan. Seharusnya Mikasa tahu Levi tidak akan berbagi semudah itu, tapi menyerah bukan pilihan terbaik.

Mikasa menyahut, "Dengar, Levi. Beritahu aku semua tentang kopi, dan aku akan mencantumkan namamu saat tulisanku terbit nanti."

Kalau cara ini tidak berhasil, Mikasa tidak tahu harus membujuk dengan cara apa lagi.

"Hah? Cuma begitu saja? Pikirmu segampang itu? Kamu minta seluruh waktuku, tapi kamu tidak mau memberikan seluruh milikmu padaku?"

Entah sejak kapan, selusin cangkir itu selesai digosok, tertata rapi di atas talam. Mikasa agak takjub melihat gelas-gelas itu sudah _kinclong,_ berkilau seperti permata. Seandainya ada lomba menggosok gelas, siapa yang gosokannya paling _kinclong,_ pasti Levi jadi juara.

"Astaga! Seluruh waktu, katamu? Ini cuma sebagian, Levi. Aku cuma minta waktumu sedikit. Sebentar saja."

Levi mengangkat bahu, masih belum berminat mengiyakan. Ia melirik jam dinding, seolah ingin berisyarat bahwa sebentar lagi kafe akan dibuka.

"Mikasa, yang butuh itu aku atau kamu?"

"Aku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak cari narasumber yang lain saja? Aku mau kerja, dan aku benci diganggu."

"Levi, tolonglah."

Levi berkacak pinggang. Ia depat ide!

"Baiklah, tapi bersyarat."

"Syarat? Kamu kan nggak pernah bilang?"

"Memang. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

Mikasa menelan ludah. Sekilas teringat dompetnya yang kering. Semoga saja barista pendek ini masih punya sisa-sisa kebaikan.

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat darimu. Apa itu?"

Tahu-tahu, Levi sudah menyodorkan empat sloki penuh yang masih mengepul hangat. Tiap-tiap sloki berisi jenis seduhan kopi yang berbeda. Mikasa ternganga. Titik kelemahannya sedang diuji, tapi ia bertekad untuk menuntaskan ini.

Levi menyeringai. Ia menantang, "Minum semua kopi ini, jelaskan namanya masing-masing sesuai yang kamu rasakan. Kalau benar semua, kamu menang, kalau salah, silakan angkat kaki dan cari narasumber yang lain."

_Dasar cebol_ _menyebalkan_! Mikasa mengumpat dalam hati, tapi permintaan itu tetap dituruti.

Pertama-tama, Mikasa mengamati likuid kopinya dulu. Ia memerhatikan warna dan tekstur busa, kemudian menyimpan jawabannya dengan hati-hati. Seandianya dirinya adalah _coffe person,_ menikmati kopi buatan barista terbaik adalah keistimewaan tiada tara. Tapi Mikasa jelas tidak terbiasa minum kopi. Ini hanya dalam rangka tuntutan profesionalitas; untuk riset menulis. Sepertinya Levi ingin mengajarkan, penulis yang baik ialah yang mau bereksplorasi━bukan hanya mengandalkan teori.

Levi menonton di seberang pantry. Menyeringai puas. Kedua lengannya, yang tadi diselukkan dalam saku celana, kini dibuat bersedekap, angkuh.

Mikasa mengambil sloki kedua dari kiri, yang warnanya paling pekat. Ia mencecap rasanya, kemudian berkomentar, "Jelas sekali. Rasa pekatnya alami. Espresso."

Kening Levi berkerut.

Kemudian, sloki pertama dari kiri, Mikasa mengamati; warna cokelatnya lebih cerah, di bawah lapisan busa tipis. Mikasa yakin, "Ini latte," katanya setelah menelan sekali tegukan.

Levi mengangkat bahu. Ia melihat jam dan memastikan Mikasa masih punya waktu sebelum kafe benar-benar buka.

Sloki ketiga, yang busanya tampak lebih tebal, hasil komposisi _steam _dan buih susu, Mikasa berpendapat, "Ini cappuccino."

Terakhir, Levi menatap tidak percaya. Mikasa selesai menyesap tegukan kopi dari sloki keempat dengan jawaban, "Ini mocca."

"Nah, Levi. Bagaimana? Betul semua kan jawabanku? Sekarang, aku minta bagianku."

Puas dan percaya diri, Mikasa mendorong empat sloki yang sudah kosong. Sisa busa kopi mengendap di dasarnya.

Levi masih terpana dalam diam. Merasa dirugikan sebab sudah salah perhitungan. Niatnya semula adalah menyingkirkan gadis ini, bukannya malah menyalakan lampu merah.

"Tunggu dulu! Kamu pernah bilang nggak suka minum kopi, tapi kenapa bisa tahu semua nama kopi ini?"

Levi heran, padahal seingatnya Mikasa pernah mengeluh pusing setelah minum segelas kopi.

Mikasa menyeringai. Kartu as, pikirnya. Sesuai dugaan, Levi akan mengungkit hal itu, padaha kejadiannya sudah berlalu sangat lama.

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah." Mikasa menjawab. "Pikirmu aku malas belajar? Banyak tutorial pengenalan jenis-jenis kopi di _youtube _dan lain-lain, kamu nggak tahu?"

"Loh, kalau begitu belajar saja dari _youtube_, banyak kan? Kenapa masih minta wawancara dariku?"

"Levi, itulah kenapa aku harus belajar darimu. Praktek dan pengalaman langsung itu tidak sama dengan teori, bukankah karena ini kau menguji dengan empat gelas kopi tadi?"

Mikasa menunjuk sloki kosong, yang diangkat menuju wastafel untuk dicuci.

Gadis itu bertopang dagu. Menatap Levi intens. Senyum kemenangan merekah di wajahnya.

Levi menyerah kalah. Raut wajahnya berubah masam. Ia harus mengakui kemenangan Mikasa dan memuluskan tuntutannya; wawancara tentang kopi, plus kesempatan duduk gratis di kafe ini selama yang dia mau.

"Baiklah, kamu menang. Silakan duduk manis, dan perhatikan cara kerjaku. Aku harap kamu lebih pintar dari dugaanku."

Levi mendelik. Titahnya tak boleh dibantah.

Mikasa menegakkan punggung, menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dan merapikan ujung roknya. Wajahnya bersinar antusias.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kamu bersedia diwawancara."

Levi mengabaikan nada kepuasan dalam suara Mikasa. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Bagaimanapun, ia menghargai setiap ungkapan terima kasih.

Lelaki itu bergegas membalik papan di pintu sehingga pengunjung dari luar bisa melihat tanda OPEN. Kemudian, dua barista lain segera bergabung dengan Levi. Pukul empat sore kafe resmi dibuka. Kira-kira sekitar tiga jam kemudian, Mikasa melewati waktu dengan duduk di dekat pantri, mengamati pengunjung, menikmati dengung halus mesih kopi, dan meringsak Levi dengan banyak pertanyaan. Secara mendatail, ia mencatat seluruh hasil wawancara, inspirasi, dan buah pengamatannya. Mikasa bertekad akan membalas Levi dengan sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Sesuai tujuan semula, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menuangkan hasil riset ini dalam rangkaian cerita yang sudah terbangun di istana pikirannya.

[]

* * *

**note: **Jadi, sedikit terinspirasi dari saya sendiri. Nggak doyan kopi, tapi pingin nulis tentang kopi, haha. Tapi sekarang saya dapat ide, gimana caranya bisa menikmati kopi tanpa ngerasa _mual, _yang disebut sindrom (?) alergi kafein. Soal nama-nama kopinya bisa dicari di _google_, kalau ada yang salah, silakan koreksi.


End file.
